


【烟罗】廉价想念

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 他第一次见到他是在一个地铁车站里。白天下过一阵雨，地面仍然是湿滑的，空气中弥漫着阴干的潮气，像是有什么正在腐朽——或许是过路的淋过雨的人，或许是石砖地下的棺材板。谁也不能保证自己的脚下没有死亡的痕迹。
Relationships: Smoker & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 2





	【烟罗】廉价想念

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：coralaw前提

他第一次见到他是在一个地铁车站里。白天下过一阵雨，地面仍然是湿滑的，空气中弥漫着阴干的潮气，像是有什么正在腐朽——或许是过路的淋过雨的人，或许是石砖地下的棺材板。谁也不能保证自己的脚下没有死亡的痕迹。

S站在熙熙攘攘的人群中，领带系得很松，时不时地将一只手揣进上衣内袋里摸索，又空着手掌伸回来，另一只手紧抓着公文包的带子，眼神不自觉地流窜向四周的人群，面上却很平静。

L很好奇，便凑近些在男人身后嗅了嗅空气，有点像是某种动物在确定领地的安全和私有性。

L闻见烟草的厚重气息，心头稍稍有些发堵，却又证实了他的猜想——年长些的男人大抵是在忍耐些什么。

L企盼地铁快点驶来，但交通系统并没有听从他的愿望。电子屏上突兀的红字显示这条线路因突发情况而需要暂停一段时间，请各位乘客换乘其他线路班次。

“突发情况”，或许有人卧轨，或许有人不小心跌下了站台。L此刻已经确信在上一站有人刚刚死去。灵魂要花多久才能随着拥挤的人潮回到地面以上？如果要通往地狱，又是否只需沉入潮湿且布满泥泞脚印的地砖之下？

正是在这时，L突然透过S的身影看见了另一个人。即便那个人和S的发色不同，是金发，个子也比S更高一些。L看见的人是C.

自C的葬礼结束已经过去了三个月零五天，这是在L说出再见后第一次再见到C.

L陷入了一种久违的温馨与热烈的喜悦之中。但他回过神，却发现S已经不在原地了。看见了C这件事却仍然鼓舞着他。

他决定向S搭话。

最开始S以为他是高中生，后来还问过他为什么不穿制服。他在问话中慢吞吞地用手里的模型枪对着游戏厅里的屏幕开枪，一枪，又一枪，遭到了僵尸的攻击，反击，子弹用完了，Game Over.

他把手里的枪塞进S的手里，又蹲下身给游戏机继续投币。被投入沟槽里的硬币发出了“咚咚”的闷响。新的一局又被开启。

S只有三十四岁，却已然透露出四十代的人们才会有的那种沉甸甸的风霜感。恐怕在S眼里谁都会像是高中生，也只有同龄人和长辈才拥有和S成为朋友的机会。但L是个例外，游戏厅也是个例外——就连L通常也不会来这里。

看吧，这其实很像是某种要将事情彻底搞砸的公式：偶然性加上必然性，紧接着掺入一些人工制造而成的廉价例外，大概一切会由此变得特殊起来。

L的生活里只剩下特殊还能苟延残喘片刻了。L杀死了所有的平庸和寻常，摒弃了大半不得不完成的日常生活。他告别了成为一个普通人的路途，且并不对此惋惜。

或许S知道后会替他感到可惜，但不是现在。他在S打到Boss关卡时踮起脚捧住了S的脸，亲吻了S.

年长些的男人在这个吻中既不像三十代也不像四十代——S短暂地像个高中生般大脑当机，任L舔了他的嘴唇好一阵子才想起来成年人应当如何接吻。

L坚持要用S的证件来登记情侣旅馆的房间。能让L兴奋起来的东西有很多，大多数也都十分不常见。L在高潮前感到非常难熬，而S并不能意会L此刻需要一些什么来阻断自己的呼吸。

事后，L要求S给他买一只项圈，越紧越好，且必须带有S的名字。S望着旅馆的昏暗的天花板沉默，任手中的香烟缭绕在狭窄的房间之内。

L没有得到项圈，而S出差了。L很快便想念起雨天，潮湿的世界，难以点燃的香烟。他在地铁车站内闲逛，冷漠地观察着人们前来又离开，因疲惫而几乎撞上石柱的上班族，腿脚不便的老人，吵闹的孩子，怀孕的女人，裙子很短的女高中生。

他看见每一个人，直到他在某个身着旧西装的中年男人身上看见了S的影子。

S回来了，带回了伴手礼木偶人形和温泉馒头。S问L要不要一起去温泉，下一次。L想象起自己的脑袋被摁进水池里的感受，被扯痛的短发，呛进肺里的热水。L说好。

他们没有交往很久，并不是项圈的缘故。S的工作变动，不得不前往另一个城市。但L表示自己不打算离开这里，于是他们和平分手。

最后一餐是在S的家里吃的，他们煮了咖喱，用便宜的红酒搭配。咖喱太辣了，L在洗手间里流了泪。后来他们没有做爱，S尽职地最后一次将L送回学生公寓。

后来，L再也没在人群中见到过C, 有些可惜，却也没什么可抱怨的。

END


End file.
